Episode 41: Space Pirates, Gourmet Round
is the forty-one episode (sixteenth in second season) of Osomatsu-san. Characters *Iyami *Dayon *Dekapan *Hatabo *The Sextuplets *Chibita *Matsuzō *Matsuyo *Totoko *Kinko Inuyama Plot Space Pirates The episode starts with a clip depicting a different anime style, where a successful and handsome space pirate called Shaazar lives a life of escaping a galactic Empire, while looting a lot of treasure and with a beautiful, blue haired woman. Eventually, he decides that "boredom is evil" and uses a considerable portion of his fortune to convince a mad scientist to make him unrecognizable to the Empire guards. As the scientists comments Shaazar is "running away", his robotic assistant deduces that Shaazar is just bored with the universe. 20 years later, the Empire guards tracks down Dayon in Dekapan's lab, believing Dayon to be Shaazar after the surgery, as Dayon doesn't look like a normal human. Dayon, expectedly, declines being so. Dekapan, in defence for Dayon, intercedes, but the guards accuses Dekapan instead, using similar arguments. Soon Iyami visits the lab and gets blamed as well. As the three try to rid themselves of certain death, Hatabo watches the scene outside a window, and quietly leaves. Gourmet Round The whole Matsuno family eat at Chibita's oden stand when Matsuzo claims Chibita's oden is not good, angering Chibita. Before leaving, Matsuzo asks the others to visit his oden stand next week. Matsuzo takes a leave from his work and tours Japan for the best materials for oden. After making the oden, he waits in his house for customers, but no one comes after 2 hours. He breaks down in tears as the segment ends. The Cutie Next Door A short-haired, dark-skinned cute girl shows up at the roof of a house next to the Matsuno household. The Sextuplets watch from their roof but hide themselves when the girl looks towards them. Suddenly, the bra she's trying to dry is blown off by the wind and lands on Ichimatsu's eyes, causing everyone to panic. Instead of waiting for the Sextuplets to return the bra, the girl visits them to get her bra back. The girl's name is revealed to be Inuyama Kinko, "Kin-chan" for short. Subsequently, Kin-chan's bras (she tries to dry one every day) keep ending up at various places in the Matsuno household. Although the Sextuplets show some annoyance when she keep coming up for her bras, they get closer to each other eventually. One day, Kin-chan gives a box of sweet buns to the Sextuplets (and their parents) as a gift of gratitude. Delighted, the Sextuplets chant messages of affection towards Kin-chan, when Totoko sees them at the back, wondering who Kin-chan is. A few days later, Osomatsu declares that Kin-chan, who's in Tokyo for only a few days and not familiar with the city, asks the Sextuplets out to guide her around the next day. Ichimatsu tells Osomatsu that they have promised to shop with Totoko (and carry stuff for her). Lamenting himself forgetting this earlier date, Osomatsu suggests cancelling Totoko's appointment, much to the fear of the other brothers, but Osomatsu reminds something about Kin-chan, and the others agree to his plan. They use Totty's mobile to phone Totoko and tells her about the cancellation, but she's so angry that she physically comes out through the phone screen. After the Sextuplets assure her that they are not annoyed, Totoko crawls back through Totty's phone, declaring that she won't ask the Sextuplets out again. The next day, Totoko is shopping when she spots the Sextuplets with Kin-chan. At first, Totoko thinks Kin-chan is a "commoner" and thinks it's good that the Sextuplets goes after Kin-chan instead of the "super-cute girl" (i.e. herself), but her continuous following of the group eventually makes the Sextuplets feel awkward and then scared. They carry Kin-chan together and escape to a park, declaring that Totoko must be unhappy. As Choromatsu buys a drink for Totty (despite denouncing Totty's reliance on others), he's freaked out to find out that Totoko disguises herself as the vending machine and is still after the group. The Sextuplets promptly apologize, but Totoko refuses to break her disguise. Nevertheless, the "vending machine" follows the group to an Izakaya, where Totoko admits (sarcastically) every bad traits of herself and praises the superiority of Kin-chan and how the Sextuplets have changed their affections. The other brothers try not to anger Totoko but Osomatsu eventually agrees Totoko, declaring her "uncute" and accuses her for being mad of them cancelling the date at the last minute. Although angry, Totoko leaves the Izakaya without assaulting the Sextuplets. Taking off the vending machine costume, Totoko sits next in front of the river, dejected. Totty finds her, apologizes, and declares Osomatsu as an "idiot". Totoko wants to go home despite Totty declaring that everyone is waiting for her. Ignoring Totty, Totoko turns to leave only to find that the others, including Kin-chan, are waiting on the embankment. It's revealed that the Sextuplets cancel the date with Totoko only because Kin-chan is going back to her home town the next day (she's visiting her relatives in Tokyo). Confused, Totoko breaks down in tears and heads home shouting "who's Kin-chan?". The next day, the Sextuplets bids farewell to Kin-chan at the train station, when Totoko suddenly arrives and gives Kin-chan a very big fish as a gift. They all parted ways in amicable terms. After that, though, Totoko orders the Sextuplets to her home and demands them not to betray her again. Gallery Coming soon... Trivia * Part 1 implies that Hatabo is the re-incarnated Shaazar. This may also explain the immense wealth Hatabo possesses aside from the information exchange or questionable meat sale business. * It's revealed in this episode that Matsuzo works in the local news agency. * The third part is a remake of a similar themed Osomatsu-kun manga (and 1st generation anime) story. Both heroines are called Kin-chan. * Choromatsu narrate preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Article stubs